


Gotta Let It Out, Gotta Let It Out

by LuluMinati



Series: The Birds and the Bees (and the Bats) [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal, Anal creampie, Analingus, Biting, Blowjobs, Body Exploration, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Come Fetish, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Embarrassed Nero, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Cunnilingus, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Spardacest, Squirting, Surprisingly Gentle Demon Fucking, Tail Sex, Tail-fucking, Teratophilia, Threesome, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, a little blood, demon biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluMinati/pseuds/LuluMinati
Summary: Nero hasn't quite learned all the...finer points of controlling his body while in Devil Trigger.The poor boy has felt arousal for hours, but can't figure out how to unsheathe himself to get any relief.Fortunately for him, Dante and Vergil are willing to give him some hands-on lessons.





	Gotta Let It Out, Gotta Let It Out

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I cannot stress enough that you should read those tags, my dears. <3  
> 2) For every laugh, groan, or eyeroll this title gets, I gain that much more power. I NEED MORE POWER.  
> 3) This was originally supposed to be one chapter, but was broken up so that I could get literally anything else done with my life today. Stay tuned for the rest of the fun very soon!  
> 4) Did you know that bats are actually a major pollinator of hundreds of plants, along with birds and bees? Seriously, it was too good a fact to not make a series title out of.  
> 5) Most importantly: A very, extremely, wonderfully, super happy birthday to my dearest Ridley. I’m sorry it took me so gd long to write this! *muah* <3

Nero couldn’t understand how he wasn’t hard. Or, in this case, how his cock wasn’t out at all. Usually, while in his demonic form, his cock could unsheath just fine. Shouldn't this sort of thing ...happen on its own? In the past, it happened on its own whether he wanted it to or not. He’d had to deal with unexpectedly unsheathing while fighthing against a horde of weaker demons—none of which he had any desire to look at, let alone fuck. It was embarrassing, annoying, and made him feel like a teenager all over again.

On the other hand, it did help that he could easily explain away the “spontaneous” erections that kept popping up while sparring against Dante or Vergil. The fact that he was more than a little turned on by them was an easy truth to omit for now.

But now he _wanted_ to be hard and...he wasn't unsheathing. Oh, _something_ was happening, but he had no idea what. His whole crotch ached like a deep, angry bruise, but his dick had yet to make any sort of appearance, and Nero was starting to feel a bit desperate. De-triggering back to his human form only made his discomfort worse. (And jerking off while human in this state—assuming he could stay hard in the first place—didn’t seem to help much.) What was wrong? What if this never stopped? Could he heal if something was damaged the same way he’d heal any other wound? Should he be worried after four hours? 

There was simply no getting around it; He needed help. At the very least, he needed some advice to figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

Eventually, Nero choked down his pride enough to ask the only people he knew that might have the slightest clue what was wrong with his junk: Dante and Vergil.

Despite their bickering, Dante and Vergil immediately lived together after returning from hell. It was as though they’d never once considered anything else. Over time, Nero all but moved in with them as well—Though Vergil _insisted_ on major renovations to make the building ‘ _habitable for even one person, let alone three, Dante._ ’ The office got smaller, the rest of the building was converted to a real living space, many pizza boxes were thrown out, and they slowly made a home. The twins weren’t exactly filling the role of uncle or father that Nero knew, but they became familial in a way he hadn’t expected.

He trusted them enough to ask about this. Besides, how many other human/demon hybrids did he know that he could ask anyway? He just hoped he could keep any panic from his voice while explaining his not-so-little problem.

At first they seemed rather amused by Nero's confusion. For a moment, Nero wondered if the greenish-blue skin of his demonic face showed blushes like his human one. Blush or not, _something_ must have given away how wildly uncomfortable he was, because the twins quickly took pity. Vergil even looked a bit guilty.

“Oh...I had assumed you’d already gone through the worst of this by your age. But between your...inadequate education in Fortuna, late Devil Triggering, and my absence…”

Nero thought _‘inadequate education’_ might be the kindest description he’d heard Vergil give anything Fortunian, excluding Nero himself.

“Gone through the worst of _‘this’_ ? What is ‘ _this_ ’?” Nero gestured towards his crotch. “What’s going on?” Nero could tell by the way that even Dante’s face fell a bit that he definitely failed to hide his panic.

“Don’t worry kid, it’s nothing serious.” Dante stood up from where he’d been lazing with his feet on his desk (much to the eternal annoyance of Vergil). “I’m not even gonna bore you with a long talk about the birds and the bees. Why don’t we _show_ you how to fix this?”

Nero’s mind took in the words ‘the birds and the bees’ and promptly stopped working for several seconds. It turned back on at the sound of Dante’s laughter.

“...Look, I guarantee you I’ve done worse, and I wouldn’t be surprised if Vergil here had some _interesting_ stories of his own, right?”

Vergil glared at Dante like he intended to rip his head off on the spot. Nero didn’t need to ask what Dante meant to understand his implication: _Vergil’s ‘interesting story’ is likely the reason you exist._

Predictably, Dante completely ignored his brother’s glaring and looked at Nero with warmth and affection that Nero wasn’t quite used to.

“Hey, I know for a fact that at least one of those stories had a happy ending.”

Nero _felt_ ice of Vergil’s glare melting at Dante’s words. He’d learned quickly that the two of them were _complete fucking saps_ despite the tough exteriors they both projected.

“Why don’t I go upstairs and get everything ready while you start explaining things here?” Dante said as he made his way upstairs, making it clear that he wasn’t really asking.

“You go make the bed and leave the awkward talks to me, hm?” Vergil raised an eyebrow to Dante’s retreating form, but his tone held no real anger.

“You always were the wordy one!” Dante called from the top of the stairs before disappearing from view completely.

So it was just Nero and Vergil then.

“Ok, what...what is going on? Why is he making a bed?”

Vergil sighed before bringing a very confused Nero into his embrace.

“The very short answer is that you’ll need to learn some muscle control for certain reproductive functions.”

_Oh right. Birds. Bees. Stuff._

_Wait, why is he holding me to tell me that…?_

“The much longer answer is, as Dante rather presumptuously mentioned, we can show you how to do that properly. For now though, we should focus more on getting _that,_ ” Vergil looked toward Nero’s swollen crotch, “out of you. We can more thorough lessons once you’re less...distracted. Assuming you’d want that?”

Vergil left the question hanging. Nero had the feeling he hadn’t been quite as successful in hiding his growing attraction to the twins as he’d thought.

“I...um…” Nero was unsure what to do. On one hand, he figured he shouldn’t be quite so eager to jump into bed with his only known blood relatives. On the other hand, some very sensitive parts of him _hurt like hell_.

(And there was the matter of his attraction itself. Nero had, on more than one occasion, jerked off with his face buried in a dirty shirt worn by either Dante or Vergil. If either of them suspected why he was so eager to help with laundry, neither said anything.)

It hadn’t really taken much more convincing than Vergil’s warm lips pressing against his. Nero tilted his head and kissed Vergil back as naturally as breathing.

Nero let Vergil lead their kiss; after all, had he not come for guidance? It was a quiet call and response. Vergil set the rhythm, Nero matched it. Vergil slipped a tongue out past sharp fangs, Nero welcomed it. Vergil lead, Nero followed.

"Mmm, what are you doing?" Nero murmured a weak protest against Vergil’s lips as Vergil gently stroked the aching mound his cock should have emerged from already.

“I’m helping, my dear. Try to relax...” Vergil pressed his mouth to Nero’s again as his fingers moved back and forth along the rapidly-swelling edges of Nero’s slit. Nero let out a small whine. It felt wonderful, but it also made his already tender crotch ache even more. “Shhhh,” Vergil soothed, positioning Nero to lean against the desk, “We’ll make you feel better soon.”

And then Vergil sank to his knees, continuing his gentle kisses against the lips of Nero’s slit with long, lazy swipes of his tongue.

Nero panted, captivated by the sight and feel of Vergil eating out a part off him he didn’t even know could _be_ eaten out. His slit soon became slick with saliva and...something else. Some other kind of fluid. Coming from him.

He hadn’t realized he could get so _wet_ before now. It was an alien feeling, but not a bad one. 

Vergil’s mouth wasn’t exactly easing the pressure in Nero’s body, but it was doing a great job of distracting him.

The beginnings of what might later become an orgasm danced down Nero’s spine when Dante’s voice came from upstairs, “Hey, everything is all set up here!”

This had the _disastrous_ effect of making Vergil stand and remove his lovely mouth from where it had been doing such lovely things. Nero whined from both the loss and sudden awareness of how sore he was again.

“Don’t worry, my dear, we’ll get this all sorted out soon.” Vergil pressed his glistening lips to Nero’s again for a moment, letting Nero taste himself on Vergil.

It was delicious. Nero moaned into Vergil’s mouth, swiping his tongue against Vergil’s lips to taste more.

Vergil withdrew again, taking Nero’s clawed hands in his own.

“Come on now. Let’s not keep Dante waiting. He’s likely to start napping if we take too long.”

And Vergil led a pouty Nero up the stairs to Dante’s bedroom.

* * *

Dante had already Devil Triggered by the time they reached the bedroom. He stood, hovering near the bed, which was covered in what looked like a large, heavy, stiff blanket of some kind.

“Why don’t you lay down and take a load off? Let us handle things for now.” Dante’s demonic voice echoed from everywhere and nowhere. Nero followed the suggestion, happy to relax and take some pressure off of his lower abdomen.

Even as worked up as Nero was, it didn’t escape his notice that Vergil’s book was on the nightstand.

He lay back against the stiff, almost rubbery blanket and watched the others. The tip of Dante’s long tongue swiped against Vergil’s lips before slinking back behind the ever-grinning cage of impossibly sharp teeth. Dante was sampling the taste of Nero still on Vergil’s skin.

Wanting to taste more for himself, Dante leaned his huge form towards Nero and spread his legs wide. He licked Nero’s slit, humming (growling?) in appreciation. Then his tongue wandered further, swirling around Nero’s rim. Nero knew he was more than wet enough for Dante to still taste him as Dante’s tongue worked its way further inside of him. He still ached desperately, but couldn’t focus on it when that long, spiked tongue slithered further in, scraping against him in the best way possible.

Nero almost didn’t notice Vergil joining them until another mouth was on him. Vergil, naked now, returned to his previous work of eating Nero out. Nero felt trapped between the two tongues expertly drawing such pleasure (and, hopefully, his cock) out of him, one tongue-swipe at a time.

"My my, you get so wet for us so quickly, love,” Vergil murmured against Nero’s slit in between more lazy licks, “this shouldn't take too long. You've been like this for a while, haven't you? Poor thing." Nero could feel Vergil smirking against his aching skin.

"Sometimes," Vergil hummed, "it takes a little... _encouragement._ " Vergil pushed the tip of his finger into Nero’s slit, making Nero writhe. Nero moaned steadily now as the twins kept at it, licking and probing him. Vergil lapped at Nero's sopping-wet slit until the pointed tip of his cock finally began to emerge, glistening wet, and incredibly sensitive. Vergil sucked on it like it was the most delicious thing he’d tasted in his life and Nero’s moans turned to broken whimpers.

Meanwhile, Dante’s tongue twisted deeper into Nero, curling and scratching deliciously against his insides.

Nero was _so_ close. He could almost cum any second, except that he _ached_. Even overwhelmed by the twin’s attentions, he still felt the deep, steady aching in his core. The pressure in him kept building unbearably, with no release.

He roared in pain and pleasure as Vergil pushed his further into him, encouraging the slowly-emerging cock out in soft come-hither strokes. He was seconds away from begging them to stop when he felt...something. Suddenly, the need to _push_ took over every thought, every nerve, every particle of his being. He dug his claws into Vergil’s scalp and roared and gushed and ached and _pushed_ , squirting onto Vergil’s face half a second before his newly-unsheathed cock erupted his release, painting his torso in white.

Nero thought he heard Dante and Vergil chuckling before he lost awareness of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, if you like this and what I do, come check me out on Twitter @Lulu_Minati. I talk about spardacest, puns, cats, and how much I'm craving pizza at any given time.
> 
> Also, I super pinky-swear promise the next chapter will be out in the next day or two. I wouldn't break a PINKY SWEAR!!  
> (I already have the next terrible punny title chosen, so you know it's gonna happen soon.)
> 
> Please feel free to like (kudos?), comment, and share. <3


End file.
